


Were You Expecting Someone Else?

by Yvhvhvtke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvhvhvtke/pseuds/Yvhvhvtke
Summary: Wow. How to summarize this without just giving everything away. Obviously you know the pairing, but this is written so you don't know who is the top or the bottom until the very end. It's kinda non-con, but not really. It's one of my favorite stories I've ever written. I wrote is years ago with other characters in mind, but it was easy to tweak things here and there to bring it to ya'll. I really hope I can get back to writing like I used to, damn. Why did I ever stop?





	Were You Expecting Someone Else?

**Author's Note:**

> God, I hope ya'll like it as much as I still do!

I whimper softly as I slowly wake from my slumber, pulling at the restraints that have my hands bound above me. Everything is black behind the thick blindfold that has been tied tightly around my head. I try to move my feet but find that they too are bound by leather.  A chill runs up my spine when I sense a presence in the room. I can feel it moving toward me.   


“W-who are you? What do you want from me?” I whimper in a shaky voice, but get no response. I start to ask again and feel a finger gently press against my lips. I whimper at the gentle touch.   


I pull at the leather around my wrists then feel strong hands tighten around my wrists to stop my struggling. I whimper and flinch as I feel the same hands slowly start caressing my body. I feel them slowly run over my chest and pinch and roll my nipples then slowly run over my stomach. The hands trail lower as they run over my boxers to my legs. I feel them gently caress my thighs to my calves and on down to the arches in my feet. The touch almost one of worship.   


I then feel the gentle, worshiping hands retrace their trail. I bite my lip to keep from moaning as the hands run up my inner thigh and caress the delicate flesh near the base of my cock, never touching the heated member itself.  The hands stay inside the legs of my boxers as they slowly explore my lower ass. They then slowly return to my thighs and run back over my ass, the fabric of the boxers between. I feel the hands run up the small of my back and gently caress the muscles there. I can’t help but squirm a little at the stimulation.   


I know my cock is hard and dripping and in a way I’m ashamed but at the same time I’m intrigued by the figure that continues to caress and worship my body with his hands.   
I feel the soft touch gently careen my shoulder muscles then run up my biceps and forearm. The hands gently uncurl my fingers and caress my hands. I feel the hands entwine with my fingers and my heart stops when I feel the warm breath on my lips.   


I swallow and tremble slightly in anticipation as I feel the breath slowly coming closer and then the soft, full lips press against mine. My body takes over as I tangle my fingers with the mysterious hands and slowly return the kiss. I feel the soft, warm, wet tongue slowly glide across my lips and slowly part them as I feel the tongue slip thru them. The tongue slowly caresses mine then explores every inch and crevasse of my mouth then slowly slides out of my mouth, beckoning me to do the same.   


I slowly bring my tongue to the mysterious person’s teeth and run it over them then gently caress his tongue, tasting the sweet taste of his warm mouth. I deepen the kiss as I start to explore his mouth, not leaving one crevasse untouched.  I press my chest against his and moan softly when I feel his soft warm skin against mine. I feel his tongue slowly entwine with mine as he pulls his hands from mine and slowly runs them down my arms to my shoulders, then entangles his fingers in my hair. I moan softly as I press my lips against his even harder and tangle my tongue with his.   


He slowly pulls away and I moan loudly as I feel his warm, wet tongue trace circles around my nipples. I arch into him as I feel the soft, full lips close around my nipple and the tongue flick over it then feel a slight suction.  I feel his thumb gently press on my other nipple then circle it as his mouth applies even more suction. I yelp softly as he gently squeezes my nipple between his fingers while his teeth gently tug at the other.  I feel his other hand rest on the bulge in my boxers and moan loudly as my hips buck into the touch.   


“Please…oh god…please…” I beg softly as I feel his lips form a smile around my nipple. He slowly pulls away and kisses my lips softly then leaves the room. Leaves me…bound, hard, and panting.   


I try to relax my body after my mysterious captor left me, but I can still feel his hands and lips on my body. I can still taste him, the taste of his mouth like tasting heaven. I can hear him moving around in the other room.  Part of me wants him to not return but part of me wants him to come back and touch me like he had just moments ago.  I hear the door to the room open and look up, not able to see anything because of the blindfold.   


“Who are you?” I ask softly, again no answer. I’m not sure if I am happy or disappointed that I don’t know who is touching me.   


I feel the soft lips press against mine once again as the hands run up my arms and slowly unhook my bound hands from the chain. He gently lifts me into his arms and I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. He slowly carries me into the other room and gently lays me on the bed and pulls my arms from around his neck then hooks them to another chain. I can feel his eyes on my body and can’t help but blush a little.  I feel the soft lips as they kiss under the hem of my boxers then slowly kiss, lick, and suck at my thighs as the hands run down my calves to the restraints and slowly unbuckle them, freeing my legs.

His gentle mouth slowly traces its way to my knees and gently sucks at the sensitive skin at the bend. He trails his mouth lower and nips and sucks at my ankles as I moan and squirm.  He gently kisses the arches of my feet then darts his tongue out and runs it over the delicate skin. I feel his hands gently massage the arch of my foot and ankle.   
I feel his hands and mouth leave my foot and feel the warm tongue lick across my belly. I gasp and writhe on the bed as he dips his tongue into my navel then gently nibbles at the soft flesh.  I feel the soft, gentle hands run down my sides to my hips then slowly remove my boxers as he pulls his mouth from my belly button. I gasp as the cool air hits my flush cock and I feel the boxers completely removed from my body as he tosses them somewhere.   


“Oh god!” I cry as I feel his warm wet tongue flick across the head of my cock then trails down my length.   


I moan loudly as his tongue slowly caresses my balls then his lips wrap around one and he sucks it into his mouth. I gasp and arch into him as his tongue continues to caress me, inside his mouth. He then slowly pulls away and kisses the head of my cock before taking me into his mouth.  I moan and buck into his warm mouth as he relaxes his throat and takes me even deeper. He runs his tongue over my length and slowly starts bobbing his head as my hips thrust toward him. His tongue circles the head of my cock then his teeth gently graze my length as he bobs his head and sucks me.  I moan loudly as he speeds up and increases his suction. He gently nibbles on the head of my cock and dips his tongue into the slit before taking me deep in his throat again.   


“Oh fuck!” I cry out as my orgasm tears through me and my cum spills down his throat. He pulls back slightly and fondles my balls as his hand milks my length. He continues to suck hard on the head of my cock as he drinks from me.  I tremble then collapse back on the bed, panting, as my orgasm slows then stops. He pulls his lips from me and slowly licks me clean.   


I moan softly and pant as I feel his tongue continue to gently clean my length. I feel his lips press against mine and his tongue push into my mouth. I moan and arch into him as I tangle my tongue with his then push it into his mouth and taste my hot seed. I feel my cock slowly start to spring to life again as I explore his mouth.   
His hands slowly explore my body as he pulls his lips from mine and gently nibbles on my swollen bottom lip. He slowly moves off of me and flips me over.

He runs his fingers through my hair as he kisses and nips at my shoulder and neck. I feel his hands on my hips as he gently forces me onto my knees.  He pulls his mouth away from my neck and I shiver as I feel oil being poured down the crack of my ass. I feel his finger trail in the oil and flick over my entrance. I shake my head slowly as realization sets in.   


“No…please…I…” I start then gasp and wince as he slowly pushes a finger inside me.   


I whimper softly at the intrusion as his other hand gently caresses my back. I slowly relax as his hand continues to reassure me without words. He slowly pushes his finger deeper as he continues to rub my back.  I let out a soft whimper as he holds his finger still and kisses the small of my back. I feel him slowly turn and wiggle his finger inside me before he slowly starts moving it in and out of me. Soon my whimpers are replaced by moans of pleasure.  I moan softly as he slips a second finger inside me, then a third as he moves them inside me and stretches me.   


I whimper a little as I feel him pull his fingers from me, then stiffen when I feel the head of his cock brush across my ass. He leans down and kisses my back as he parts my cheeks and slowly pushes the head of his cock inside me.  I whimper and shake my head then bury my face in the bed as he tries to reassure me with his gentle hands and kisses on my back as he slowly pushes completely into me. I feel tears in my eyes at the slight pain as my body slowly adjusts to him. My whimpers slowly die and he starts to slowly move inside me.   


I moan and pull at the restraints as I push my hips back against him then cry out as he hits my spot. He slowly speeds up his thrusts, brushing my spot every so often as I moan and match his thrusts with my hips.  I feel his hand trail under me then wrap around my length as he strokes me in time with his thrusts.   
I hear his grunts and moans as he buries his cock deep in my ass over and over again. I gasp as he squeezes my cock then strokes it faster as he starts to pound into me.   


“Oh god…oh fuck…I’m gonna…Fuck!” I scream as my orgasm rips through me and I feel myself tighten around him. His cock continues to pound into me then he cries out as his essence floods into my ass.  I moan softly as his seed fills me, some of it spilling out and running down my thigh as my cum flows through his fingers and pools on the bed. I collapse on the bed moaning and gasping for air. I feel his body collapse on top of mine as he pants.

He slowly pulls out of me then turns me over and gently unbuckles my wrists then gently kisses them. He kisses me and caresses my cheek then pulls away as he keeps his hand on my face.  I gently bite my lip and bring a shaky hand to the blindfold, not sure if I want to know who it is. I lift the blindfold as I keep my eyes closed. I feel his thumb gently trace my lips and slowly open my eyes as my jaw drops.   


I look up into his eyes and see the worry and love as he bites his lip.   


“Were you expecting someone else?” he asks a little shakily.  I slowly shake my head and smile softly at him.   


“I wasn’t sure who to expect, but I’m glad it is you.” I say softly as I see a smile form on his lips.  There is a little silence as we look at each other, both a little unsure of what to say.   


“So you did want that...with me?” he asks softly.   


I bite my lip and nod slowly. “I thought that was pretty obvious.”

“That you wanted me? Yes.” he says softly as he looks away from me. “That you wanted it like that with me? No. I mean, I knew this was a fantasy of yours, but I wasn’t sure if I’d be stepping over some line. If I did then I’m sorry.”  I reach up and gently run my fingers through his hair before I turn his face back to me.   


“Don’t be sorry. That was amazing.” I lean up and gently kiss him as I tangle my fingers in his hair. He gently returns the kiss then pulls away as I yawn.   


“You tired?” He asks with a smile.   


“Yeah.” I nod and smile at him. “You wore me out.”

“Let me clean you up, then you can go to sleep.” He says as he gets off the bed and leaves the room.   


I bite my lip and close my eyes as I reach behind me and push a finger inside myself, moaning softly at the feel of his warm, sticky cum inside me. I blush softly as I open my eyes and see him standing above me.   


“You like the feel of my cum inside you?”  I nod and blush a little as I pull my finger from myself. He smiles and cleans off my finger then cleans my cock and ass.  “Good. If you want we can do this more often.” He says as he lifts me into his arms and carries me to his room and lays me on the bed.   


“I’d like that.” I say as he climbs into bed with me and kisses my forehead.   


“I love you, Dean.” He says softly as I snuggle against him.   


“I love you too, Cas.”


End file.
